121215 - Mental Stress
03:06 -- cascadingCourtier CC began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 03:06 -- 03:06 CC: Hey Kyle 03:06 CC: nyarla 03:06 CC: hey 03:06 CC: How's the tunnel? 03:06 CC: it's fine 03:06 CC: everything is fine 03:08 CC: That's good to hear 03:08 CC: Is your team alright? 03:09 CC: yeah, uh, the team is, uh 03:09 CC: we're good 03:09 CC: how are you 03:12 CC: Hehehe 03:12 CC: You can probably guess 03:12 CC: S T R E S S E D 03:13 CC: It's why I'm only here to shoot the breeze with my favorite human 03:14 CC: yeah, you uh, mentioned that last time 03:14 CC: heh, right 03:15 CC: but, uh, you never did mention why you were stressed or anything 03:24 CC: My matesprit doesn't trust me because I brought unholy terror upon her by accident. I indirectly killed someone I wasp flushed for, which mite actually have been directly telling her to kill herself and I'm terrified to ask if it wasp. My team got scattered to the winds after losing a battle together. One of those teammates, who's one of my oldest friends, may be dead if even Libby can't find her. 03:24 CC: Lila wasp found near dead and is...differant now. Lila's mindset mite entrench her with Jack or get someone killed via Jack. Hell, her getting wounded at all mite mite Jack want to kill me. Also, I'm Jack's apprentice. My impending romantic endeavor mite get a few of us killed if things don't work out. And not entering that relationship isn't a choice because we may die as a result of me 'not' doing it. 03:26 CC: Lorrea stresses me out. A horror terror may still be on the prowl. I'm entering a tentative "friendship" with Scarlet. 03:26 CC: Yes, the Scarlet that lead to my death. 03:26 CC: We're being spied on by at least three people. 03:27 CC: I'm cursed to be a frog and I hate frogs the most out of any creature 03:28 CC: I don't know what's going on with my Sprite, but I'm both afraid for her and to contact her because the last time drove into a rage that lead to the horror terror sitaution 03:29 CC: My time powers got revoked 03:30 CC: I'm inside of a goddamned fairy tale 03:31 CC: Milo's house burned down and his cousin wasp kidnapped 03:32 CC: There's more 03:32 CC: But the list goes on so far that I forgot them 03:32 CC: And I'm stressed because I know that they'll comb up again 03:33 CC: I don't know what to wear to Aaisha's ball or what gifts to give everyone 03:33 CC: I don't know if I /can/ go with this curse still active 03:34 CC: So anyway 03:34 CC: That all is why I'm stressed 03:37 CC: .... 03:38 CC: i, uh, well 03:38 CC: those are good reasons to be stressed 03:38 CC: a, uh, a lot of good reasons 03:40 CC: And things are going to keep piling on 03:40 CC: And I don't have the time to deal with it 03:41 CC: So anyway 03:42 CC: Wasp's up? 03:44 CC: right, because of the, uh, heh, right 03:44 CC: nothing 03:44 CC: it's fine 03:44 CC: everything's fine 03:44 CC: nothing's weird, everything's good, we're good, i'm, uh, i'm good 03:44 CC: yeah 03:44 CC: It's okay to admit things are weird and bad 03:45 CC: hahaha sure, sure 03:45 CC: things are good though, yep 03:45 CC: You have Lila, don't you? 03:45 CC: lila 03:45 CC: LILA 03:46 CC: yes, yeah, we've, uh, we've got lila 03:46 CC: She wasp sant to Lorrea to be healed 03:46 CC: Being in her presence may or may not be a danger 03:46 CC: And by may or may not, I mean it likely will 03:46 CC: yeah, she, uh, she's healed 03:46 CC: yeah, yeah i got that, thanks 03:46 CC: If you see Jack, play it cool 03:47 CC: He'll pester her for a primer, don't let it happen 03:47 CC: Say it's being worked on 03:47 CC: play what cool 03:47 CC: everything is cool 03:47 CC: oh, uh, sure 03:48 CC: A primer is like a human marriage by the way 03:48 CC: If humans are incredibly oppresive and incinerate females for disobediance 03:48 CC: ... 03:48 CC: that, uh, isn't a thing, no 03:49 CC: but back to that first part, uh 03:49 CC: you're sure about that 03:49 CC: Sure about what? 03:51 CC: uh, actually it's fine 03:51 CC: all this relationship talk lately, uh 03:51 CC: it's just getting weird is all i guess 03:54 CC: I can agree to that 03:56 CC: It's been weird for a while 03:56 CC: A long while 03:56 CC: But relationships keep being an important thing as far as events go 03:58 CC: I see why humans only have a matesprit 03:58 CC: And why they were able to pass on the incredible penchant for violence 03:58 CC: Romance is stress 03:59 CC: heh, i guess so 04:00 CC: hopefully i'll be avoiding that whole mess 04:00 CC: Good 04:00 CC: Luck 04:00 CC: Honestly 04:00 CC: So, are you going to that ball? 04:01 CC: Er, did you hear about it yet? 04:01 CC: uh, aaisha told me about it, yeah 04:01 CC: i mean, uh, i guess i, uh, 04:01 CC: maybe 04:05 CC: You should 04:05 CC: It'll be fun 04:05 CC: Maybe 04:06 CC: Scarlet said winter holidays are common 04:06 CC: So I assume your planet has one 04:06 CC: Mine does 04:07 CC: i mean, uh, there's going to be a lot of, uh, people there, uh 04:07 CC: yeah, uh, our planet had a few 04:07 CC: Apparently those funny little parallels are traditions from universes past that we inherited 04:08 CC: Like, the players in the universe before us also had a Will Smith 04:08 CC: kind of interesting 04:08 CC: what 04:08 CC: Yeah, stuff like that 04:09 CC: We share a Will Smith because some past universe had him 04:09 CC: ... 04:09 CC: We inherited lore and legends of things here in the medium 04:09 CC: and will smith counts as lore and legends 04:10 CC: Apparently 04:10 CC: He existed in both of our cultures 04:11 CC: just another thing to take at face value i guess 04:12 CC: A wise decision 04:12 CC: Things will never not be weird 04:14 CC: hahahah 04:14 CC: i guess not 04:15 CC: you, uh 04:16 CC: haven't heard from mike lately or anything 04:16 CC: have you? 04:17 CC: No, I haven't 04:19 CC: He seemed to be in a mood last we spoke 04:19 CC: And that plus being buzzy kept me from messaging him 04:20 CC: oh, um 04:20 CC: alright 04:20 CC: sorry if he said anything, uh 04:21 CC: not great 04:22 CC: It's fine 04:22 CC: Knowing he's been out of contact with anyone is worrying though 04:24 CC: he, no, he's fine 04:25 CC: he, he's in an ikea, hahah 04:27 CC: Heh 04:29 CC: Yeah 04:29 CC: Surrounded by all that ugly furniture 04:29 CC: I hope that plant didn't eat him 04:30 CC: don't 04:31 CC: Relax 04:31 CC: Don't even think it 04:31 CC: Mike is an odd one 04:31 CC: But I'm sure he's smart enough to not get eaten by a plant 04:31 CC: don't think it, don't think it, don't think it 04:31 CC: HAHAHAHAHAAHN 04:32 CC: Oooh boy 04:32 CC: no no i'm fine it's fine i'm good 04:34 CC: he 04:35 CC: No really, are you? 04:38 CC: he's the only one that knew me before, he doesn't even know how it is now 04:40 CC: i can't tell anyone else, they don't know 04:44 CC: don't know what? 04:50 CC: it doesn't matter, it'll be fine 04:50 CC: i 04:50 CC: i'm gonna go 04:51 CC: Yeah, I have a thing to do 04:51 CC: Stay safe, Kyle 04:51 CC: yeah 04:51 CC: bye nyarla 04:51 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 04:51 -- Category:Kyle Category:Nyarla